


Vaping

by CopperKitty335



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperKitty335/pseuds/CopperKitty335
Summary: Noel notices that Cody looks like he's giving a blow job when he vapes.





	Vaping

The music surrounded Noel, so loud it seemed his eyes were popping out of his skull. The club's lights flashed purple, then red, green, and back to purple in an endless cycle. Needless to say, he was ready to go home two hours ago. Especially with the soon to be case of blue balls. The cause of these blue balls? Cody Ko. 

The man didn't even seem to realize his effect on Noel. The way his thin, pretty pink lips wrapped around his vape, especially with the slightest bit of saliva glistening from when he wet them. Or the way his cheeks would slightly hollow when he breathed in the smoke. Then, after he blew the smoke out, he would dart his tongue out, swiping the muscle across his bottom lip.

God did Noel just want to go home, wrap his hand around his dick and pretend it was Cody's mouth. Noel wondered weather Cody would be neat or a fucking mess. Would he choke on his dick, pools of spit running down his chin? Or would he enjoy being methodical, every move planned out to be enjoyable? 

Either way, Noel was sending himself down a road he couldn't come back from. He was thinking about his best friend sucking his dick. He was thinking about the details of him sucking his dick. 

But come on! Cody was hot, to begin with. Then, the sheen of sweat glistening on his collarbone from when he was grinding on the dance floor. Or the way he keeps running his hand through his hair so it already looked like he just gave amazing head. Or how out of breath he was from dancing like he just had multiple rounds of sex. 

Cody must have moved from the dance floor back to the booth when Noel was lost in thought. He was already taking out his vape, bringing it to his mouth. His shirt was unbuttoned far enough to see his pink flushed chest peeking out. His jeans were riding low on his hips, hugging his ass deliciously. Damn did Noel want a piece. 

Studying the way Cody smoked, Noel, felt himself grow hot. His stomach curled like a python choking its prey. Noel bet Cody would look good being choked. He would crumble beneath Noel's hands, and he would start babbling about how good he felt, and he would stare at him with those beautiful golden brown eyes. Noel bet his eyes would practically beg him to choke harder. And damn did Noel want to choke Cody. 

Speaking about Cody's beautiful brown irises, they met with Noel's. And suddenly, Noel knew. Noel knew that Cody knew about his little fantasy. About his desire. And fear crashed down around him. It seemed to crush his ribs, making his breath catch in his throat. 

Then, Cody smirked, eyes growing dark. He pulled the vape away, lips coming off with what Noel could only assume as an audible pop. The music was still too loud for him to hear Cody if the man decided to speak. But the music or even the people surrounding them didn't stop Cody from licking the vape with the tip of his tongue, swirling the muscle at the very tip. Their eye contact didnt break.

Cody tilted his head towards the back exit, question practically glowing in his eyes. Noel did either the stupidest thing or the best. He gave him a nod. 

Noel made his way towards the door, slipping between sweaty and hot bodies on the dance floors. People seemed intent on making this hard for Noel. Still, Noel was able to push the exit open to enter an empty alleyway. He leaned on the wall opposite of the exit, stuffing his hands in his pockets, waiting for the other youtuber to meet him.

Only a minute passed before the man crashed through the door. Neither one of them waited to smash their lips together. The kiss was mostly tongues fighting for dominance, and the exploring of mouths. Noel felt that intense heat he had felt earlier return. It seemed to drive him while turning his insides into jelly. 

Cody brushed their clothed erections together, both groaning at the sensation. Noel wondered if they were going to continue out here, in public. When his dick twitched, Noel knew for sure that he wouldn't mind that situation.

“You clean?” Cody almost growled, moving his lips to Noel's jaw, nibbling, kissing, and licking the skin. 

“Yeah. You?” Cody nodded, not removing his lips from Noel's skin as he unzipped his jeans. Cody twisted his fingers through the hole, lightly brushing his dick through his boxers. 

Cody slowly dropped to his knees, popping the button open. He pulled both jeans and boxers down to his ankles to see Noel's erection spring into the night’s air. And the quick lick to his lips sent a shiver running through Noel.

“Cody…” Noel groaned, moving his hands to Cody's hair. His fingers entangled through his hair, and Noel gave a sharp tug. He didn't even need to ask before Cody leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his head. His eyes were glassy with want, and damn did Noel love it. 

Cody finally, after a few seconds of teasing, wrapped those pretty lips around his head. He had his hands pressed against his hip bones, nails digging into the soft skin. Noel wouldn't be surprised if he was bleeding. Either way, the only thing he could truly focus on was Cody's beautiful eyes glittering with tears as he slowly moved his head down Noel's shaft. 

When the head of Noel's dick bumped into the back of Cody's throat, Noel could feel a small gag vibrate through him. The saliva seeping out of the corner of Cody's mouth seemed to answer his earlier question. Cody was very messy. And hot. 

The flat of his tongue dragged up the vein on Noel's dick, making Noel shake with pleasure. He wants Cody so damn bad. Weather just sexually or romantically, Noel wasn't sure. All he could focus on was Cody. The way Cody moved. The way he blinked forcing the tears that crowded his eyes to escape down his flushed cheeks. The way he looked at Noel. Like Noel was the only thing that gave him pleasure. The only thing who could make him feel even remotely good. 

Noel groaned again. Cody was good at this. He knew exactly when to suck. When to bob his head up and down. When to drag his tongue across the heated flesh of Noel’s dick. He knew how to make Noel feel good. And Noel was feeling very, very good right now. 

He felt his insides turn to hot goop due to Cody's beautiful mouth. He knew that the feeling wasn't going to last forever. Not when Cody was making him feel like this. 

And with those thoughts, Noel jinxed himself. He squeezed Cody's shoulder as a warning before climaxing. His hips bucked into the warm mouth, seed shooting down the man's throat. After a few seconds, Cody pulled off slowly. 

“You good?” He asked, and holy shit, his voice was raspy and deep, and he had really no right sounding like that. 

“How ‘bout you?” Noel glanced down towards Cody's crotch, pulling his jeans back up. And there it was, Cody's dick. He must've jerked himself off while he was sucking Noel's dick. And damn did Noel wish he could have seen that. 

“I finished.” 

“Good.”

And an awkward silence filled the air around them. It made Noel shift back, leaning against the wall where Cody had just sucked his dick. 

“We,” Cody began. “Should do that again?” 

Really, Noel couldn't turn down an offer like that, especially if he was going to continue vaping.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting pretty late at night, so there are probably many grammar mistakes.


End file.
